1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system for cooling an electrical machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for cooling stator laminations and coils of the electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical machines, including motors and generators, operate by rotating a rotor relative to a stator that surrounds the rotor. Electrical machines generate heat during operation that flows radially outward from the rotor to the stator to an exterior housing. To cool the electrical machine, air or a liquid coolant may be directed through channels located in the exterior housing, through apertures located in sealed laminations of the stator, or through channels located between coils of the stator, for example.